


The Rat in the Attic

by signpainter1



Category: No. 6 (Anime & Manga), No. 6 - All Media Types
Genre: Growing Up, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:34:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24235120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/signpainter1/pseuds/signpainter1
Summary: So my child always be good, even in times of strife.For if you be bad, the Rat in the Attic will come and claim your life.Sion looked at his mom, “The teacher said he isn't real.” Sion gave her a pleading look. “Is she right?”“Oh, honey.” Karan said softly, “Of course there’s no Rat in the Attic. It’s just a poem.”This, however, was one child's poem that Karen should have paid attention to.
Relationships: Nezumi & Shion (No. 6), Nezumi/Shion (No. 6)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 107





	The Rat in the Attic

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! Here's another story. Like always my stories are not beta-read so if there's any typos that bug you feel free to point them out.  
> Enjoy!

_Beware the Rat in the Attic, my child, for he is a crafty one,_

_He bides his time quietly until the working day is done._

_He creeps across the ceiling and down your wall he slides,_

_To slink into your bed; to the place where you hide._

_He grabs your ankle and pulls you out; he gives a toothy grin._

_Then whisks you away and gobbles you up and you are never seen again._

_So my child always be good, even in times of strife._

_For if you be bad, the Rat in the Attic will come and claim your life._

Karan shut the _Children’s Poetry Book_ with a snap and glared at it. She hated that old rhyme. It was a poem she remembered from her own childhood. It had scared her back then and it still scared children to this day. Three years ago, some teacher decided to read it in Sion’s preschool class. Karan was working at that school as an assistant and she remembered the tears and worries from the children as well as all the angry phone calls from the parents. She didn’t know why that poem was still being read. If it was up to her, she would get rid of every book that had it. The poem only caused problems.

Karan gave one last angry glared at the book and then tossed it back in its bag. She wanted to buy a poetry book for Sion. He enjoyed listening to different poems and like the rhythms and rhymes. Then when Sion grew up, he could keep it for when he had children of his own. Karan wanted to start a family tradition of passing down this book. Of course, it wouldn’t be this version of children’s poems. She was going to return this copy. She was not going to give Sion a book that had that stupid rhyme in it.

“Mom?” Karan paused and looked over at Sion’s room. The door was cracked, and she could see her son sitting in bed.

“What is it sweetheart?” she asked softly coming into the room. Sion usually went straight to bed unless he had something on his mind Her son didn’t answer right away, he just looks down at his sheets embarrassed. Karan smiled and sat down next to him. She ran a gentle hand through her son’s brown hair. Sion leaned into her hand. He had inherited his brown eyes and hair from her which was a relief. Karan was glad he didn’t look like his father.

“The teacher read some short poems today.” Sion looked at his mom, “I know one of them.” Karan paused, unease filling her. “Do you know the poem about the _Rat in the Attic_? Some of my classmates were afraid but the teacher said he wasn’t real.” Sion gave her a pleading look. “Is she right?”

“Sweety.” Karan said softly, “Of course there’s no rat in the attic. It’s just a poem.”

“Ok.” Sion said in a tiny voice. Karan observed him. He still seemed down and troubled.

“Here lie down. I’ll tuck you in.” 

Sion obeyed her and Karan wrapped the blank snuggly around him. She planted a kiss on his cheek.

“There’s nothing to worry about. Goodnight sweetheart.”

“Night mom.”

Karan gave her son one last comforting smile as she left the room, closing the door behind her. The second the door was closed her smile vanished. She would be calling the school in the morning to complain. That story really needed to be removed from the school’s library.

\---

Sion curled up under his blanket and cover his eyes. His teacher said he wasn’t real. His mom said he wasn’t real. Even his friend Safu said he wasn’t real. Above him, he heard the sound of footsteps and curled up tighter. A few seconds later there was a sound of scraping on his ceiling.

“You seem worried.” A soft voice said. “Something on your mind?” Sion didn’t reply he just closed his eyes tightly. A few seconds later there was muffled thumping on the wall that came closer and closer to Sion. Then, after a short pause, Sion felt the bed shake as something landed on it.

“Are you ignoring me tonight?”

“Mom said you aren’t real,” Sion said miserably. It was quite for a moment then he heard soft creaks from the bed as the creature approached.

“Do you believe her?”

“Safu and my teacher said the same thing.” Sion continued. His blanket shifted and a clawed hand wrapped itself around his foot. Suddenly he was dragged out from underneath the blanket. He found himself looking up into the pupil-less gray eyes of the rat who lived in the attic.

“Do you think I’m fake?”

“I don’t want you to be fake!” Sion cried. “But what if you are and you disappear?” Nezumi leaned back and laughed. His voice echoed around the room. Sion used to worry that his mom would hear him, but she never did.

“I’m not going to disappear. I’m the _Rat in the Attic_ remember?” He loomed over Sion. “It’s my job to take you away if you’re bad and gobble you up.” Nezumi smiled showing all his sharp pointy teeth. Sion surveyed him for a moment.

“So, you promise not to disappear?”

“I promise.”

“Ok then.” Sion sat up eagerly. “I have a question.”

“You always do,” Nezumi said dryly. “You’re an endless well of curiosities. What is it this time?”

“How come you are the same age as me?” This had been bothering Sion for a while. His teacher had said she had read the same poem when she was a kid. Did that make Nezumi as old as his teacher?

“There’s many of us Sion I’m still a rat youngling...”

“Are there many rats?” An alarming idea suddenly occurred to Sion. “Does that mean someday another rat will come and replace you?” Sion didn’t want another rat. He wanted his rat.

“No.” Nezumi leaned in closer. “You’re mine.” He reached out a clawed hand and ran it through Sion’s hair. Sion leaned into his hand. “And one day I’ll come for you and take you away.”

“Are you going to eat me?” Sion asked.

“Oh no.” Nezumi’s grin grew wider. “You’re mine forever. I’ll take somewhere far from you home.”

“I see.” Sion didn’t feel afraid. A part of him knew, when he had met Nezumi two years ago, that he would someday leave and never coming back. “Are you taking me tonight?” Nezumi chuckled quietly.

“Not yet.”

\+ + +

“Put it over there by the table.”

The moving man nodded and deposited the last box to where Karan instructed. As he left Karan gave a happy sigh and looked around her new home. They had moved into a small apartment above Karan’s new bakery. She had always wanted to open a bakery and now her dream was finally coming true.

“What do you think?” she turned to Sion who was unloading another box. He was seven now and wanted to help her unpack because it was what ‘adults’ do. Sion paused for a second and frowned.

“When I was walking around earlier I noticed we don’t have an attic.” He finally said.

“You’re right, but we have a cellar under the store. We can keep any extra supplies there.” Karan has a feeling that Sion wasn’t worried about storage rooms. Her suspicions were confirmed when Sion looked up at the ceiling and muttered,

“But then the rat in the attic can’t come in.”

“Sion. You are seven now. You should know there’s no such thing.” She scolded lightly

Her son didn’t answer. He just gloomily went back to unpacking.

\---

Sion lay on his makeshift bed and stared blankly up at the ceiling. What was Nezumi going to do when he tried to enter the room only to find that there was no attic? Sion groaned and flopped to his side. He didn’t want to move. He knew his mom was fulfilling her dream and that this apartment was closer to his school and Safu’s house, but he was still sad. He was going to miss Nezumi.

Above him, there was a scraping sound. Sion sat up suddenly. A dark shadow slides down the wall and landed at the foot of his makeshift bed.

“Nezumi.” Sion’s voice was barely audible. “Is that you?”

“Are you expecting someone else?”

Sion gave a cry of relief and flung his arms around the dark-haired man. Nezumi tensed up and pried Sion off.

“You seem overly emotional today.”

“I thought you weren’t going to come. We don’t have an attic.” Sion sniffed.

“The poem is just a warning. Stop taking it so seriously.” Nezumi said dryly.

“How was I supposed to know that!”

“It doesn’t mention that there are multiple rats does it?”

Sion was quiet for a moment as he thought it over. Nezumi was right. The poem wasn’t exactly accurate.

“Does each rat have only have one person they visit?”

“Is that you question for the night?” Nezumi asked raising an eyebrow. Sion hesitated. Nezumi’s new rule of one question per night meant he had to be careful of what he asked.

“Yes.” He finally said.

“No. We have multiple people. I go visit other children when you’re asleep.”

“How many? Are they all in the area?”

“You already asked your question.” Nezumi pushed Sion down on the bed and threw the blanket over him. “Now go to sleep. You’re tired.” Sion didn’t protest. It was no use fighting Nezumi. When the conversation as done, it was done. Sion closed his eyes as he drifted off to sleep, Nezumi’s empty eyes watching him as he did so.

++++

“Stir it gently Safu.” Karan instructed, “If you mix it too hard, it’s going to fly everywhere.” Safu huffed and slowed down.

“We don’t have time to do this slowly. Sion’s going to be back soon. The surprise will be ruined if he sees his cake before we finish it.” Safu pouted in frustration. Karan laughed. Safu didn’t like things not going according to plan. It was always nice to have her help with Sion’s birthdays, after all, she was his only friend. Sion wasn’t very social at school. That’s why the two of them alone were setting up for Sion’s 9th birthday.

“He won’t be back for a while. I sent him all the way down to Mrs. Pinki’s house to drop off some baked goods. So, calm down and stir slowly.” As Karan hoped Safi’s shoulders relaxed and she nodded. Karan turned back to the frosting she was making. A few seconds later Safu broke the silence.

“I know this is a stupid question, but do you remember stupid kid poem about the rat in the attic?”

Karan froze at Safu’s words. She had hoped that since Sion and Safu were older, they would be reading other things than young children’s poetry.

“Yes, I do know about it. Why?” Whatever the answer was Karan knew she wasn’t going to like it.

“Sion talks about it.” Safu’s voice was barely over a whisper “He said he wanted me to meet the rat in the attic. I told him he doesn’t exist. I even stayed in his room overnight to prove it, but Sion keeps insisting he’s real.” She glanced over at Karan and the older woman could see how worried she was. “You don’t even have an attack, right? Why does he insisting the rat in the attic is real?” Karan stopped what she was doing and walked over to Safu. The girl was frightened. Sion wasn’t someone who lied. He always felt so guilty that he would confess the truth after only a few minutes. If he kept insisting that the _Rat in the Attic_ was real, then something must be wrong. Karan didn’t think it was drugs, but it could be something else. Maybe he had an illness that made him see hallucinations.

“Safu it’s ok.” Karan gave her a hug. “I know Sion is scaring you. I’m going to have him start therapy soon. I’m sure it’s just because he has an overly active imagination.” Safu sniffed and nodded. “Now then let’s get back to work. Sion isn’t going to be gone all day after all.” Safu managed a small smile.

\---

Sion lay back on his bed feeling excited. He had a great birthday. Safu and his mom surprised him with cake and presents when he came home. It was nice to celebrate with them. Now, however, he was going to get the gift he was most looking forward to.

“Happy birthday.”

Sion sat up to see Nezumi sitting at the foot of his bed. Sion beamed at him, his excitement bubbling over.

“You’re here!”

“Have I ever missed your birthday?” Nezumi crept closer until he was sitting right next to Sion. “Should I give you my gift or do you want to ask a question first?” Sion paused and some of his excitement seeped away.

“I want to ask a question first. Why didn’t you visit when Safu was here?” Sion crossed his arms at the memory, “She thinks I’m crazy!”

“She’s not one of mine.” Nezumi shrugged. “I’m not going to show myself to someone who isn’t mine.”

“Can you make her yours?” Sion asked. “Because I really want you two to meet.”

“You already asked your question.”

“But Nezumi it’s my birthday!”

“So?” Nezumi said. Sion pouted. After a few seconds, Nezumi relented. “Safu is too old. I only visit little children. They’re the ones who believe in the poem.”

“But you visit me.”

“You’re special.” Nezumi smiled his toothy grin. “I need to watch you so I can snatch you away.” Sion smiled back. He liked the idea that he was special to Nezumi.

“Now enough of the questions. Lie down so I can give you your gift.” Nezumi threw the blanket over Sion who eagerly lay down. Once he was nicely tucked in Nezumi took a deep breath and started singing.

_Far away from the land of your fathers,_

_I will take you one day to the sea._

Nezumi’s voice echoed through the room both terrible and beautiful. Sion felt the song fill him as his eyes became heavier and heavier.

_And to that special island, your soul will rest._

_I will take you someday, I will take you with me._

+++

“I’m home.”

Sion’s tired voice rang through the bakery. Karan glanced over from the display she was setting up. Sion looked sad and exhausted. He tossed his backpack on the table and flopped gloomily on a chair. Karan put down what she was holding and hurried over to her son.

“Is everything alright?”

Sion just grunted in response. Karan pressed her lips. She knew that twelve-year-olds were hitting puberty and that Sion would probably start getting secretive, even so, she hated seeing her son so down. Karan was about to offer him something to drink in hopes to bring up his spirits when Sion blurted out.

“Safu confessed to me today.”

Karan paused. From Sion’s reaction, she knew it wasn’t a good thing.

“I should have seen this coming.” Sion groaned burying his face in his hands. “Why was I so naive about her feelings. You should have seen her face. She was heartbroken.” Karan didn’t say anything. Sion needed to get this all out. “Then she asked me if I liked anyone…what was I supposed to say?” He lapsed into silence.

“Do you like anyone?” Karan finally asked. Sion paused.

“I..kind of….?”

There was something unsaid in his words. An old familiar feeling of dread filled Karan. Although Sion didn’t say it, she felt like it had something to do with the rat in the attic. Ever since he started going to therapy Sion stopped talking about it. She thought he had finally gotten over it…

“I’m going to bed.” Sion’s words jolted her out of her thoughts.

“It’s kind of early. Don’t you want dinner first?”

“I ate at Safu’s…before she confessed.” Sion didn’t turn around as he trudged up the stairs. “Night” Karan watched him go trying to shake off the uneasy. It might not have anything to do with the old poem, after all, he was twelve years old. No twelve-year-old believed in such things.

\---

“You’re in a bad mood today.”

Sion buried his head deeper in his pillow and didn’t answer. The bed shook as Nezumi moved across it. Sion heard his backpack being unzipped.

“Let’s see what you’re leaning today.” The sound of flipping pages filled the room. “Ah, fun you’re reading _The Giver_. That’s is a good one.” Sion remained quiet. There was a pause then Nezumi sighed. “Alright what happened. Usually, you would have wasted your one question by now asking how I knew that this was a good book.”

Sion still didn’t speak. He heard the book snap shut and then suddenly he was flipped over.

“Sion don’t play games with me,” Nezumi growled glaring down at him. “What happened?” Sion woefully looked up at Nezumi.

“It’s your fault. Why do you have to be so beautiful?” Sion complained. Nezumi at twelve was quite pretty. His hair had gotten longer, and he had started to pull it back with a hair tie. His fingers had become very slender. Something he had pointed out much to Nezumi’s amusement.

“And your crush on me is my fault because?”

“Safu asked me out.” Sion turned his head away from Nezumi. “I rejected her. She then asked if I liked anyone. What was I going to say? The last time I brought you up, she told my mom who sent me to therapy!”

“I see.” Nezumi got off Sion who flipped back over and buried his head in his pillow again. “Why didn’t you just go out with her? It would have made her happy?”

“Because it’s unfair to her! Besides, I can’t get into a relationship.” Sion sighed. “It’ll hurt whoever I’m dating too much when you take me away.”

“I see, how considerate of you.”

It was quite for a few minutes then Sion peaked out from his pillow.

“Hey Nezumi, how do you know that _The Giver_ is a good story? Did you read it?”

“Would you believe I have access to a library?” Nezumi smiled widely. Sion sat up, eager for more information.

++++

“Thank you for the call Mr. Haton, I’ll talk to him when he gets home.” Karan hung up the phone and sighed deeply. Sion was a good kid. He always did his homework and watched the bakery when she left. He never tried to cheat on tests or skip school. Now however Sion suddenly decided to be rebellious. The Principle had called to inform her that Sion had refused to do the “Jobs of the Future” project the school was doing. All the students put in what they wanted to be when they grew up and then the school attempted to get people from those fields to talk to the students. Karan had no idea why Sion was refusing to do it. It didn’t sound like him at all. 

The sudden sound of the bell tingling brought her back to reality. She looked up to see Sion.

“Hey mom!” he said cheerfully putting his backpack on the table and sniffed the air. “Smells good. What are you making?”

“Sion, can we talk upstairs?”

Sion paused as he noticed the concern in his mother’s voice.

“Yeah sure.” He said uncertainty following her upstairs. Once they were in their apartment and the door was closed Karan turned to him.

“I got a call from the principle.”

“Oh.” Sion’s face fell. “It’s about “Jobs of the Future” thing, right?”

“Why don’t you just choose something? I’m sure there’s something you’re interested in.”

“But it feels like I’m lying,” Sion said. “It feels like I’m pretending that I’ll have any of these jobs in the future. I don’t want them to go through all that work for me.” Karan paused at his words.

“You’re going to have to get a job when you grow up. What is this really about?” Something was nagging at the back of her mind. An old fear was returning though she didn’t know why. Sion didn’t answer. Karan waited a couple of minutes.

“Sion, I need to know what’s going through your head.”

“If I tell you, you’ll just send me back to therapy.” Sion clenched his fists. All the blood rushed from Karan’s face. It was about that again.

“Sion.” She whispered. “You’re fourteen. You can’t keep believing in fantasies. A rat isn’t going to try to kidnap you if you’re bad.”

“Mom.” Sion looked her straight in the eyes and she could see how much this hurt him. “He’s going to take me away even if I’m not bad.” Karan had no idea how to respond. She didn’t know what to think anymore.

“You’re right Sion. I’m going to have to send you back to therapy.” She expected Sion to get angry. Instead, he nodded gloomily and went to his room.

\---

“And then she said I have to go back to therapy,” Sion said finishing his story.

“Man, that sucks.” Nezumi snorted. “I bet you got pretty angry about that.”

“No.” Sion shivered. “You should have seen the look on her face. She was terrified. I didn’t want to argue with her. I don’t want her to suffer.” He tucked his legs to his chin. “But if that’s how she reacts now, it’s going to be terrible when I leave.” Nezumi cocked his head to one side.

“That sounds like regret. You know this isn’t a choice. You’re coming with me whether you want to or not.”

“I know.” Sion snapped. “And I don’t regret it. I’ve accepted that you’re taking me. I’ve always accepted it. I just don’t know how to make the blow softer. Same with Safu. I don’t even want to think about.”

“Hmm, sounds like a dilemma.” Nezumi leaned back casually. Sion glared up at him from his legs. Fourteen-year-old Nezumi was even prettier than twelve-year-old Nezumi. He was now a head taller than Sion and his features were more mature. A growing sense of frustration overwhelmed Sion and he put down his legs.

“Hey Nezumi, I have my question. You’ve known that I like you since we were twelve. Do you feel the same way, or are you just playing with me?”

“Technically that’s two questions.” Nezumi scooted forward. “But to answer you.” He leaned in until his face was inches away. “Yes, I like you. When you confessed your feelings, I already liked you. I want you for myself.” He leaned in closer. Sion’s heart started hammering. Was Nezumi going to kiss him? Then Nezumi pulled away. Sion started at him disappointedly.

“Why didn’t you kiss me?”

“Is this another question?”

“It’s still part of the first one.” Sion retorted. Nezumi thought for a moment then shrugged.

“Fine, I didn’t kiss you because you’re not…. ready.”

“I’m ready!” Sion protested. “I confessed to you years ago.”

“Sion when you’re ready I’ll be taking you far away, where no one else can reach you.” Nezumi gave his smile again. “Then I’ll make my move.” Sion thought it over then nodded.

“Fine, I’ll wait then.”

+++

“Surprise! Happy birthday!”

Sion blinked in surprise. Karan and Safu were standing in the middle of the kitchen holding a cake with a large number 16 on it. After a few seconds of stunned silence, a wide smile crossed his face.

“Wow thanks!”

Although they threw a surprise party almost every year Sion never seemed to get tired of it. He seemed to love coming home to his family and friends waiting for him with cake.

“Now stop standing at the door and let’s eat!” Safu complained. “I’m hungry.” Sion laughed and took off his raincoat.

“Is it bad out there?” Karan asked.

“Yeah, and it’s only going to get worse.” Sion sat down as Safu started to cut the cake. “According to the forecast, there’s going to be a wild storm tonight.”

“Hmmm we should do presents right after cake so Safu has time to go home.”

“Can’t I just stay here for the night?” Safu handed Sion a piece of cake.

“Your grandmother will worry about you.” Karan reminded her. Safu grumbled but didn’t argue.

Eating cake and opening presents never took that long so it was only an hour later that Sion and Karan saw Safu off. As Safu and Sion stood on the door exchanging a few words Sion suddenly stepped forward and hugged Safu tightly. 

“Thank you.” The word had so much meaning in it that Karan felt something pull at her heart. A bad feeling was looming deep inside her. She pushed it away. Now was not the time.

“Of course.” Safu sounded confused. Sion pulled away and smiled at her. Once the door was closed, he turned to Karan.

“Thank you for everything mom.” He hugged her as well. “And I don’t only mean for tonight. I mean for the last sixteen years.” He was trembling now, but Karan guessed that was from standing in the rain. It was a chilly night after all. When he pulled away, she noticed his cheek were wet, but again she guessed it was from the rain. Even so, something didn’t feel right.

“Are you alright sweety?”

“Yeah.” Sion wiped his face, “Let’s go watch a movie. Since it’s my birthday I get to choose.” Karan laughed and pushed away from her fears. Whatever was wrong she could deal with it after Sion’s birthday.

\---

When Nezumi visited that night Sion sitting up in bed wearing his day clothes. He didn’t bother changing into his pajamas. He knew he wasn’t going to bed

“It’s tonight right?”

“How did you know?” Nezumi said sounding impressed despite himself.

“The rain, it just…felt right.” Sion looked out the window. “when I first met you, it was raining like this.”

“I think I vaguely remember that.” Nezumi tapped his chin. “Although I was more distracted by the three-year-old who wanted to touch my teeth to see if they were as pointy as they looked.”

“They were.” Sion smiled weakly. Nezumi paused.

“Having second thoughts?”

“No.” Sion shook his head. “I’m ready to go. I’ve been ready since I was five.”

“I see.” Nezumi smiled and stepped closer, putting his hands around Sion. “You’re right, you’re ready now.”

Sion closed his eyes as he felt Nezumi lift him up. He didn’t know how Nezumi was carrying him, but he knew it was better to keep his eyes close. He didn’t want to see his room or think of what he was leaving.

_Far away from the land of your fathers._

Nezumi’s voice echoed through Sion’s head as they ascended.

_I will take you one day to the sea._

They weren’t in his room anymore. Sion opened his eyes and found himself in pitch darkness. It seemed to be pressing in on all sides

_And to that special island, your soul will rest._

Sion’s limbs were getting heavy. It was hard to keep thinking. He could feel nothing but Nezumi’s grip around him.

_I will take you someday, I will take you with me._

The world disappeared.

**Author's Note:**

> And that's it. I might have another extra chapter but I don't know yet. Anyways feel free to leave a Kudo or comment or both if you're feeling extremely generous.


End file.
